Connected
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: Series of UNRELATED one-shots connecting Felicity and her world with Team Arrow to her world with Dean and Sam.
1. Demon Thing

**This was clearly written before the premiere of season 3 of Arrow. Blah blah blah.**

 **I know put this up in my other story, "Because Of the Life I Lead." But I decided, why not make it an entire thing on it's own. I don't want the lines between Arrow and my Arrow/Supernatural projects to get blurred so easily, so this should make it a little easier.**

 **Much love,**

 **ReesesPieces2112 (:**

* * *

"You know this whole demon thing…and disappearing thing…it really puts me at a disadvantage." Felicity huffed, taking deep breaths to calm her heart rate.

Dean laughed, throwing his head back. "Hey, you used to be better at this."

Oliver, Diggle, Roy, and Sara all exchanged the same look; who the hell was this guy and what the hell did Felicity mean when she said 'demon'?

They had just gotten back from a particularly long night chasing around criminals that had no business on the streets. So it was quite the surprise to hear two male voices accompanied with Felicity's when they walked into the foundry.

Felicity reached for Dean, angling her fist at his face only to have him dodge it by ducking.

Taking hold of her hand, Dean spun around, locking her arm behind her back. "You're distracted, Felicity."

"Just a little." She admitted, wiggling free from his grasp. "Not all of us can work out shirtless, Mr. Winchester, and it really isn't fair that you get to."

"I'm gonna puke." Sam stated from her chair. "We have a case to work, Dean, and while it was great catching up, Liss, we really need to get back to it."

"You go ahead, Sammy." Dean let out a long breath, raking his hand through his hair. "I'll catch up."

"Uh huh." Sam rolled his eyes, turning the chair to the computer screen. "Like I'm leaving you guys alone for a second."

"Again." Dean tossed Felicity a bo staff. "Get angry, Felicity. Fight like you're about to lose everything."

Oliver watched Felicity twirl the bo staff with expertise she had failed to show the rest of the team. He braced himself as he saw her jump, swinging at this Dean fellow, hearing the _clacking_ of both wooden objects clashing with each other.

Dean braced his leg behind Felicity's, dropping her on the mat while she held him steady with her bo staff, rivaling his strength but just barely.

She grunted as he pushed far enough that her elbows hit the mat; her bo staff and his were the only things in the way of them invading each other's personal space, but there was no way she was losing again.

"Come on, Felicity." Dean grunted, using most of his weight to push down farther. "Fight me, Lissy. Don't forget who you are and don't ever play it safe for someone else's sake. Take. Me. Out, Felicity."

Diggle and Roy were ready to jump in as the scene before them looked a little too intense for their liking; this was their I.T. girl, not a fighter. But looking at her now, they knew they were wrong and that maybe they never really knew just who Felicity Smoak was.

Sara glanced over at Oliver, watching his body become tense at the closeness between this Dean and Felicity. Even hiding in the shadows, she could detect his jealousy. A roar tore her attention away from her boyfriend and to the petite blonde woman being overpowered by a man matching Oliver's build.

Felicity pushed herself up, knocking Dean back and darted from her place beside him. She was breathing heavily and she refused to let him get the best of her. "Demon strength or not, don't doubt I won't kick your ass, Dean."

He smirked at her, standing from his place on the training mat and twirling the bo staff. "Bring it on, Fee."

The clacking of the two bo staffs filled the foundry, annoying Sam and surprising team arrow.

Diggle clocked all of Dean's moves, trying to figure out how to block and counter them, only to notice that Felicity had done the same.

Roy couldn't help the smile on his face; he had seen Felicity behind her computer desk more times than he could count and seeing her move fluently made him realize just how bad ass she was.

Sara's eyes never left Oliver, whose hands never unclenched themselves. She watched him watch her and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from interrupting Dean and Felicity when Dean had struck the staff out of her hands and lunged for her.

Felicity was quick, but she wasn't quick enough as Dean tackled her to the mat. The momentum didn't work in his favor as he had hoped, giving her just enough to push them over and straddle him, her fist high in the air.

Dean threw his hands up in defense, grinning at her. "Way to go, Fee. I'm proud."

She snorted, dropping her hand and crossing her arms. "Gee, thanks."

He laughed at the sarcasm in her voice, lifting her body off of his and dropping her onto the mat with a hard thump.

"Ow." She whined, kicking at his legs and pouting when he jumped away. "So uncalled for."

"I really worry about you two." Sam had been watching them spar for the better part of it and stood as Dean approached him.

"Your turn." Dean patted his shoulder. "But I gotta tell yah, Sammy, if she can take me, then there's no way you're winning."

Felicity stood up and stretched her arms above her head, rolling her neck from side to side, smiling at the two brothers bickering about who was stronger. Dean was no doubt a great deal stronger than Sam, but he reeled most of it in for his little brother's sake. She inhaled deeply, letting the smell of Dean's cologne attack her senses; it was very different from Oliver's, it had a muskier scent to it and it comforted her as Dean and Sam were the only two people in the world who knew the real her. Guilt washed over her as she realized she'd kept so much from Diggle and Oliver, and they'd done nothing but protect her from the moment she stepped into the foundry.

"Felicity." Dean's voice was dark and it made her jump as he suddenly appeared beside her with Sam on her other side.

"Someone's here." Sam clarified, taking a protective stance over her.

The team grew stiff. They didn't know these men; they didn't know what they were capable of. Both men seem to match Oliver's strength so it was obvious they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Oliver? Digg?" Felicity breathed, eyes widening in panic as they all stepped out from their hiding place. They'd been there the whole time and she knew…it was time to tell them everything.

Dean scoffed at the mention of Oliver's name, having known him from the times Felicity had called to rave about what Oliver did that time to set her off. The last call was different though; her voice held sadness in it, strained as she choked back sobs. Oliver had re-ignited an old flame by the name of Sara Lance and it made Dean want to rip his head off.

"Felicity." Oliver spoke, nodding to her. Outside he was calm, but inside he was screaming at the top of his lungs; who were these guys? How did they know her? Why were they in the foundry? Did everything that happened with Barry Allen teach her nothing?

Sam reached back to give Dean's arm a slight slap, gesturing to the computer behind them. "Dean."

"Not now, Sammy." Dean growled after noticing Felicity's hands begin to tremble.

"Dean, the case." Sam insisted, watching something in his brother snap and he grabbed Felicity, pushing her to the ground as Dean reached out to punch him. Hard.

"Dean!" Felicity gasped and jumped from her spot to stop him from advancing on his brother. "Dean, stop! This is Sam!"

Dean sprang for her as the room fell silent.

Oliver reached for his bow and took his stance quickly, aiming it at Dean's head. He shot Diggle a glare when his partner's hand came up to stop him, gesturing for him to look again.

Dean held Felicity against him protectively with a menacing look in his eye boring down at Sam, who was still on the ground wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"Dean." Felicity whispered, her grip tight on his biceps as she tried to pull him back to reality. "Dean, look at me, please? Sam wasn't trying to hurt me, you know that."

Dean felt the thickness in the air dissolve around him and he slumped to the floor with Felicity dropping to her knees with him. "I'm sorry, Sammy."

Felicity engulfed him, holding his head to her chest and waiting for his breathing to calm down. A gesture that sent a pang through Oliver's heart as he thought of the countless times she'd tried to comfort him in the same way but he had been to stubborn to let her.

"It's okay." Sam scooted over to his brother and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's instinct, Dean, we all know that."

"But, I…" Dean wound his arms tight around Felicity's tiny frame and squeezed her body to his. "I thought…Felicity…"

"We're hunters, Dean." Felicity leaned her head against the top of his. "This is what we are. This is _who_ we are. You've always been protective and that's never going to change, demon or not."

The small _ping_! from her computers had Sam on his feet and striding across the lair to see what had come up. It had also reminded Felicity that they were not alone anymore and while she wanted nothing more than to explain everything to team Arrow, she wasn't letting go of the man in her arms any time soon.

Sara watched Felicity run her hands through this man's hair, scratching his scalp lightly and comforting him; something Oliver also noticed and felt something stir in him that he hadn't felt in years.

Roy shot an amused smirk at Oliver's back, clearly enjoying the fact that his mentor had no idea he could even still be jealous of anyone or anything. He opened his mouth to comment on it but shut it as a hand came up and smacked the back of his head lightly.

Diggle shook his head at Roy; it was definitely not a good time to push any of Oliver's buttons. He also wanted to pick at Oliver about how he was acting, but would wait for a better time. Now, though…now, he needed answers. Answers that only Felicity could give.

Dean was stewing in regret, anger, and fear all in one. Regret that he had let such an incident happen in front of Felicity. Anger that he hadn't been able to control it better. Fear that she had been in danger, when really, she hadn't been, and he couldn't tell the difference anymore; something the hunter part of him used to know, but the demon part shoves aside and just attacks.

"Hey, they found another body." Sam said, walking up to them again. "I know this is a bad time, Dean, but we have to move."

"Go." Felicity pulled back from their embrace, cupping his face in her hands. "Be a hero."

Dean sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead, a silent promise that they'd be back. "Be careful."

She nodded while dropping her hands and reluctantly watching him stand and follow Sam out of the foundry, pulling his shirt over his head. Frowning, she turned to her other team; the people who thought she couldn't handle herself, only to find she'd been lying the entire time they knew her.

Oliver waited to hear the click of the door before advancing on her in the calmest way possible. "Felicity, are you going to explain to us what the hell we just saw?"

As soon as his feet started moving, Felicity had jumped up from her spot and began walking backwards; she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, but something about the way he towered over her intimidated her in ways that Sam and Dean didn't. "Well…um…where do I even start?"

"The beginning," Diggle finally spoke up, "would be nice."

]She found her way back to her chair with shaky knees, sitting in it and exhaling deeply. "None of this is going to make sense to you guys, you'll think I'm crazy."

"I highly doubt it." Sara smiled comfortingly, sitting on the ground in front of Felicity with her legs crossed. "The things Ollie and I saw on Lian Yu defy the laws of explanation. So, come on, hit us with it."

Felicity looked up at Oliver, Diggle, and Roy as they all nodded with Roy and Diggle a little more eager than Oliver. "I was seven when Mr. Winchester found me in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. Strange things were happening in our town, scary things, things I couldn't even begin to understand at that age. People were disappearing left and right, bodies showing up mutilated, it was all enough to have my mom placing a phone call in the middle of night. She was scared, she was panicking, and the only thing she could think of was keeping me safe. She had called John Winchester, who was already on his way when he had caught wind of it while working on another case. They were old friends, him and my mom, but just before he had gotten into town, something broke into our house. Something fast and strong, something that could move in pitch-black darkness like it was a second nature. With all the silence that filled our house, it still managed to find us. It could see us in the dead of night, it could _smell_ us. My mom pushed me out the door so fast, I never got a chance to see what took her. When John showed up, it was too late. It was already morning and I had gone back into our house to see what happened. He found me sitting by her corpse…hugging her…drenched in her blood. He scooped me up and took me away, I haven't been back since."

Sara had reached up to hold her hand tightly, tears in her eyes as she had realized this fragile girl had endured more in her life than Sara and Oliver ever did combined.

"It wasn't until he had taken me back to the hotel where Dean was watching over Sam that he explained it all to me. That _thing_ that killed my mom was a vampire. And no, not the sparkles in the sun, long cape, two fangs kind of vampire. I'm talking full set of fangs, can only truly be killed by chopping their head off kind of vampire."

The color drained from Oliver's face as he listened to Felicity and watched her grip get tighter with every sentence that passed.

"I should have been scared." Felicity continued. "I should have gone to the police. But then…then John gave me a second chance, a chance to be faster and stronger. He gave me a chance for revenge. So, he trained me along with Dean and Sam. John trained us to be hunters, killing anything and everything your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. It was all so extensive and brutal that I ended up taking a liking to computers in my spare time. Then finally…finally when I was fourteen, I found it. The one who killed my mother and when I did, I just…" She closed her eyes, wanting to hunch over and release the bile rising in her throat. "I killed it. No, I…I _executed_ it. I tied it to a chair and didn't even bother listening to it say it had changed, that it didn't feed on humans anymore. I tortured that thing for hours and hours before I ran a wooden stake through its heart and lopped off its head."

"Felicity…" Diggle tried to stop her because she had never shared her past with them and he could see why; she was ashamed by it, she was visibly sick at the thought of it. "You don't have to-."

"Yes, I do." She loosened her grip on Sara's hand, though Sara's grip remained; a silent understanding passing between all of them. "It wasn't until years later, after I'd slain my way through dozens and dozens of monsters without a second thought that I…I realized, he had a family. He turned his family and that night he killed my mom, he was still new. He didn't know how to control it. But what really made me sick was that I killed his family too. His wife and his daughter, just…slaughtered them without even thinking. I had to change. I had to be different. I had to leave John and the guys, but when I did, John never welcomed me back, like he never welcomed Sam back when he left for law school. When John disappeared, I was too selfish to help Sam and Dean track him down. I had just graduated MIT and was starting at Queen Consolidated, I couldn't risk it. And when he died, memories of the night I held my mom came running back, it was all so much at once. I felt like I'd lost another parent."

"Felicity." Oliver exhaled and moved in to scoop her up from her chair, engulfing her in a hug filled with so much emotion, he didn't know he was capable of.

She drew in a big breath and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, smiling at the fact that he was so much taller than her that her feet were dangling from the floor.

He gave her one last squeeze before setting her on her feet and pulling back from their embrace to cup her cheeks. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Good." She smiled up at him and closed her eyes as relief flooded her body.

"So, wait." Roy interjected. "Are you…a killer, Felicity? Ow!"

Diggle's hand once again met the back of the young archer's head with more force than the first time.

"I was just asking!" He rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, we all saw her sparring with that guy, she's pretty damn good."

"True." Diggle smirked. "You been holding out on us, Ms. Smoak?"

"Maybe." A grin broke out across her face and Oliver chuckled at the joyful gleam in her eye.

"Come on." Roy grabbed her hand with excitement. "I want to see just what you've been holding back."

"Roy!" She squealed with laughter as he dragged her back to the training mats. "Okay, okay!"

Sara stepped up beside Oliver and Diggle, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as Felicity's laugh filled the foundry. "Ollie…"

"I know." He answered with a grin as Felicity ducked and took a swipe at Roy's feet, landing him flat on his back with a loud _thump_!

Diggle laughed and stopped the timer on his phone, informing Roy that it had taken Felicity 6.2 seconds to pin him down. "Oh man, kid, we're seriously stepping up your training regimen."

"Like you could have done any better." Roy snapped as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I probably could." Diggle nodded with arms crossed. "But I think Oliver can take the next round, right, Oliver?"

Oliver nodded, smirking at the blush creeping up Felicity's face as he reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off in one move. Stepping up to the mat, he took his stance and became rather impressed when she took one that matched his, something she hadn't done before. "Ready?"

"Are you?" She teased, jumping away from his reach as he lunged for her.

Diggle gave Sara and Roy a look as they nodded, understanding that it was time to leave Felicity and Oliver to themselves.

Moving to walk upstairs, Diggle took one last glance back to find Oliver had been pinned to the mat with Felicity straddling his waist and her hands holding his wrists to the mat. Whether Oliver let it happen or Felicity really did beat him in a sparring match, Diggle would never know. The last thing he wanted to do was stick around after Oliver leaned in to kiss her.


	2. What Deal?

**This one isn't a full chapter. It's just something I'm playing with when I get the chance.**

 **The idea being that Felicity's known the Winchesters since her Freshman year at M.I.T. During a video call with Dean, Oliver and the rest of Team Arrow learn a little more about her than they ever thought they would. Now they have to race against time to save her, teaming up with Dean, Sam, and Castiel. Something Oliver isn't too fond of.**

 **It's obviously based after Sara's death and when Laurel is in the midst of becoming the Black Canary, but since I'm not caught up on Supernatural it's not set in a specific time.**

 **Listen, this summary sucks and it's very unlikely that I'll post this story since I haven't even finished Toy Soldier yet. The way it works with me is that I have an idea in my head and literally two seconds later, I'll have an entirely different idea. It's hard to explain.**

 **I know it needs work, but like I said, I have a thousand ideas in my head running at 100 miles per second, it's actually pretty annoying for me that I can't stick with one idea before moving on to the next, so for that I apologize. Please just give it a shot.**

 **Much Love,**

 **ReesesPieces2112**

* * *

"Damn it, Felicity, could you be anymore reckless?" Oliver hissed; he knew his frustration stemmed from not being able to keep an eye on her while out in the field once again. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I wouldn't let Digg get shot." She glared at him from her spot on the metal slab. "Again."

From his spot beside her, Diggle shot her a smirk, knowing very well what a dig like that could do to Oliver. "Bullet just grazed her arm."

"We had it handled." Oliver ignored his partner. "You could have gotten killed tonight."

"You, Digg, and Roy almost get yourselves killed every _other_ night. How do you think _I_ feel, Oliver?!" Felicity huffed at him; truth be told, she wasn't angry that he was lecturing her, she was angry that his focus was too much on Laurel to pay attention to Digg.

Oliver sighed heavily as he stripped out of his Arrow gear and into his club apparel. "I have to help Thea upstairs. Please just…stay down here and rest."

"We have to find Cross." She argued with a pointed look.

"Can you just do it from here instead of at your apartment?" He asked, trying not to further escalate their fight. "Having you down here just gives me peace of mind, Felicity, please?"

"Fine." She huffed, crossing her arms then groaning at the sting in her arm from the bullet.

"Thank you." Oliver gestured for Diggle to follow as they made their way upstairs to Verdant.

Felicity listened for the closing of the door before jumping down from her spot and making her way to her computers, pulling up a video chat.

"Hey, you." A gruff voice answered on the other end. "You look…not well."

"Don't start with that." She warned with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Aside from a baby in a trench coat and a currently too emotional moose leering over my shoulder, I'm uh…I'm good."

"The beer in your hand says otherwise, Dean." Her brow furrowed, worried. "What's wrong with Cas and Sam?"

"Cas found a couple liquor stores tonight and decided to share with Sam, and now…now there's a nice little pow wow goin' on on the other side of the room." Dean glanced at his brother and Castiel as they kept chattering away, each taking a sip from their sixth or seventh beer; Dean had lost count after the third.

"Where are you guys?"

"Wisconsin." He answered, flinching at Sam's voice calling from behind him.

"Is that Felicity?!" Sam beamed, waving even though she couldn't see him. "Hi, Liss!"

"Hi, Sam." Felicity couldn't contain her laugh, remembering the last time Sam had gotten drunk and he turned into an adorable idiot. "Why are Sam and Castiel getting drunk together?"

"Too brutal a case to discuss, Fee." Dean answered, leaving it at that; he knew what she went through on a daily basis with Oliver and his vigilante business, but still…she didn't need to know the gory details of their latest job. Or that it involved children and he was too late to save them, hence the drinking.

"Right." She nodded, leaning on her left elbow as the weight on her right side pressed on the bruise on her ribs, a bruise she kept hidden from Oliver and Digg.

"What's that?" His voice went low as he caught sight of the bloodied bandage on her arm.

She titled her head in confusion, ready to ask what he was referring to until she noticed his gaze was not where she wanted it to be. Her left hand shot up to cover the evidence of the nights events and she laughed nervously. "Just a little…gun shot."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, making her jump while his hand slammed down on the wooden table in front of him.

"Dean Winchester!" Felicity hissed at him. "It's not that bad."

"Like hell it isn't, Felicity."

In the midst of their arguing, Felicity failed to hear the beeping of the keypad from outside or the heavy footsteps descending down the metal staircase.

Oliver and Diggle stopped in their tracks when they heard a man's voice yell followed by a loud thump. Laurel ran into Oliver's back with a small 'oomph' and she was about to ask what they were doing when he turned around and clamped his hand over her mouth. He nodded at Diggle as he pulled Laurel with them to the shadows to scope out the Foundry in case Felicity was in trouble.

The sight of a middle-aged man on her computer screen caught them all by surprise. With his raspy and deep voice, Oliver had pegged Dean to look a little more beat up than he did.

"How the hell did you manage to get yourself shot?" Dean snapped at Felicity.

She drew in her bottom lip and chewed on it, contemplating how to tell Dean what happened without getting him angrier than he already was. Sighing, she ran a hand through her loose hair, "Oliver took Laurel out into the field tonight for the first time as the Black Canary and there were some…complications."

"Like what?" He snarled at the mention of Oliver and Laurel, knowing full well the history between them and the hurt Felicity felt thinking of the two together.

"We've been tracking a local crime boss named Lucas Cross and we had a confrontation with him tonight just outside the glades." She explained, unaware of the way Oliver, Diggle, and Laurel tensed up at how easily she gave in to Dean. "Laurel confronted him first, but without any real experience, she kind of just froze up and then Oliver, Digg, and I got there and Cross' men grabbed her. Oliver, being Oliver, reacted before thinking and completely missed the gun trained on Digg, so I pushed him out of the way and took the bullet. It's really not that big of a deal, Dean, I'm okay and Laurel is safe, isn't that all that matters?"

"No!" He roared, snapping his fingers at Castiel. "Hey, Cas, time to sober up because we're going to Starling City."

"No, you're not!" Felicity insisted. "I'm fine, Dean, I swear!"

"Well, I don't believe it! God damn it, Felicity, can't you for once just please, _please_ be careful?! I'm coming over there and checking it out. Cas will heal it."

"Dean, you can't keep popping in to help me. Besides, it'll heal on it's own. If Oliver and Diggle were to see you, I'd have to explain things to them that they just…wouldn't understand. They have enough on their plates without my past sneaking up on them."

"Too late." Dean's voice came from behind her, making her jump and yelp at the sudden invasion of space as she jumped out of her chair.

"Dean, what the hell?!" She squeaked, punching his chest.

The three hidden in the shadows stood wide eyed at the way Dean had disappeared from her screen and reappeared before her. They were also surprised by the way Felicity's punch made him stumble back and groan.

"Where's Cas and Sam?" She asked as she looked around.

"Braiding each other's hair and sharing secrets." He joked before taking a step forward and taking her bicep in his hand, pulling the bandage away. "Just a graze, huh?"

"Yes." She nodded sharply. "I told you it wasn't that bad."

"That's not the point, Felicity." Dean glared down at her. "The point is, you shouldn't have gotten shot at all. If this Laurel chick can't handle it then why is she out in the field with them?"

"Dean, stop it." Felicity defended Laurel. "She lost her sister. Something you can obviously relate to, so don't go judging. Unlike you and Sam, not everyone can be brought back from the dead." She looked at her feet and felt the tears prickle her eyes.

"Fee, I'm sorry." He said gently, raising her chin and leaving a small peck on her lips.

Oliver tensed and Diggle had to stop him from going over and putting an arrow through this Dean guy.

"I'm worried about you." Dean stated while wiping her tears away. "I think you should spend a few days with me and Sam, you know, so I can keep an eye on you the way it should be."

"We're not kids anymore, Dean." She moved away from him and sat back down. "I don't need you to look after me. All the training we did as kids combined with the things Digg's teaching me is enough to defend myself, I promise."

"Maybe I just want to spend time with you." He ruffled her hair and laughed at the way she grumbled and smoothed her hair down. "Sam's been wanting to see you too. I'm sure Cas wouldn't mind the visit."

"And Crowley?" Her voiced dripped with venom. "Without him, half of our troubles wouldn't exist."

"Stop that." He bent to her level and took her face in his hands. "We will keep you away from him. I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled softly at him but winced at the sharp pain in her side.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, pulling her to her feet and running his hands down her arms while squeezing gently.

"It's okay." Felicity shook her head and tried to step away but his hold was too strong.

"Felicity, don't." He tugged her closer, dropping his hands to her waist and skimming his hands across her stomach.

She flinched and he realized his hands were right where they needed to be; running his fingers under her shirt and up her torso, he felt her take a sharp breath.

Dean cursed under his breath and lifted her shirt up halfway, revealing a dark blue and purple bruise on her ribcage. "Felicity…"

"Okay, maybe Cas could have healed that." She attempted to joke, not actually expecting a small chuckle from him.

"I guess so." He traced the pattern gently. "Oliver and Diggle are okay with you getting hurt like this?"

"They don't know." She pulled away from him, sighing deeply. "Oliver and Digg…they don't know how much pain I can actually endure. They don't know who we are, Dean."

"Maybe we should show them." He leaned against her desk and crossed his arms. "Felicity, our lives are just as complicated as Mr. Queen's, he'd understand."

"Our world is different from theirs." Felicity countered. "We're hunters, Dean-."

"In his own way, so is Oliver."

"We hunt creatures. Oliver hunts criminals. We kill the things in the shadows, Dean, the things that haunt our dreams. Oliver kills vindictive people." She turned to her computers, her fingers dancing across the keys. "What about the bodies showing up in Illinois? Have you guys looked into that?"

"Don't change the subject, Fee." Dean tapped the wheels of her chair with his foot. "Our worlds may be different, but something about the way you describe Oliver only leads me to believe he could handle whatever you throw at him."

"I don't have long, Dean." She whispered. "Introducing them to this world and then leaving…it wouldn't be fair."

"We still have time." He growled. "Crowley will back out of this deal, Felicity, I'll see to it."

"A deal's a deal."

"You only made that deal to save Macy!" He practically screamed. "And what happened? She died anyways, Felicity, the deal is void."

"Crowley wasn't the one who killed her!" She shot up from her seat, sending it flying back and toppling over. "Macy died trying to get Sam out of trouble! The deal remains, Dean. My five years are nearly up, it's time to move on."

"Don't give me that crap." Dean glared at her. "You're scared, Felicity, and that's fine because a deal like this…it even has Cas cringing just thinkin' about it. I will get you out of this."

"Did you ever stop to think I don't _want_ out of this?" Felicity asked seriously, knowing very well what a question like that could do to him.

"Do _not_ say that." He took a menacing step closer, towering over her. "If there is anyone that deserves to live, Felicity Smoak, it is you. I will _not_ let you die because of mine and Sam's millionth mistake. You mean too much to me."

"I love you, Dean." She breathed through her tears. "But I can't let Macy rot in the pit alone, it's already been too long."

"I know." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and tugging her close. Burying his face in her hair, he inhaled the sweet smell of her perfume and let a few tears slip. "I can't lose you, Felicity. I couldn't live with myself if I did. I swear Sam and I will find a loophole in this. I promise."

Felicity gripped his shirt, twisting the material in her hands as an attempt to calm her shaking body and heavy breathing. "Two weeks. We have two weeks."

"Fee, let me ask you this." Dean pulled back, pushing her hair from her face. "What do you think is going to happen to your little 'Team Arrow' after you die?"

"Die?" A voice echoed, making Felicity jump and step away from Dean as she finally saw the shadows of her teammates.

Oliver stepped into the light, hands balled into fists and shaking with rage. "What does he mean, 'die, Felicity?"

"Oliver." She gasped, wiping at her tears furiously. "Just let me explain, okay?"

"Oh, please, do." He glanced between her and Dean, squaring his jaw. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Something like that." Felicity took a small step closer to Dean, prompting Oliver to scowl even more.

"Whatever it is," Diggle put a hand on Oliver's shoulder, "you know you could have told us, right? We promised to protect you, Felicity, and that's what we'll do."

"And that's much appreciated," Dean crossed his arms and stepped around her to hide her from them, "but this isn't something you guys can help with."

"Excuse me?" Oliver sneered; this guy irritated him and he knew his actions were childish, but he'd be damned if he trusted Felicity with anybody that wasn't himself.

"You heard me, pretty boy." Dean glared right back. "You have no idea what you're dealing with and I don't trust or like you, so I suggest you back off."

"Dean, stop it." Felicity pinched his arm, almost cracking a smile when he flinched and moved away. "We have to go see if Sam and Cas are okay."

"Felicity." Oliver called to her, softening his voice. "What the hell is going on? And don't lie to me."

She hesitated and brought her hand up to her mouth to nervously chew on the nail of her thumb. "You wouldn't understand."


End file.
